Give Up
by TheCleverOne
Summary: One shot: HarryGinny. No conclusions made about Voldie, just about HG romance. Sweet...and can fit with DH, in a very vague way...


Give Up

By Bian Northwind

Okay, I am back from the dead and trying to catch up with all the stories I have written and not posted. So, here something to start off with. If I get positive feedback from this chapter, the story will be longer than a one shot, but for now, that's all it is. Just a little something, but something none the less.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Harry was alone, staring blankly out the train window that he sat beside. It was sunny outside, but Harry could see what looked like rain clouds in the distance. They hung in the sky past the Astronomy Tower, which Harry was trying determinedly not to think about. 

He could see students still hurrying away from the castle toward the waiting Hogwarts Express.

Harry watched a group of first years unconsciously as they struggled through the crowd, and tried to imagine what they were thinking. They were probably scared. He would be too if the Headmaster had been murdered in his first year.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his compartment slid open with a bang.

Ginny stood in the corridor, her eyes bright and strong on him. She still wore her school robes, just as Harry did.

He stood quickly, tucking his wand away, realizing quickly that he had drawn his wand and pointed it at the door when it had opened.

"Ginny," he said weakly, surprised.

She walked in, turned, and then closed the door again.

"Ginny? Is something wrong?" Harry repeated, worried.

She shook her head slowly as she swung around to face him again. Harry wanted to take her in his armes when he saw the tear running down her left cheek. Just one tear.

She sniffed and swiped at it roughly.

"I...I just wanted...to tell you...um..." she sniffed again, "if... Look, Harry, I know you won't let me go with you, and just so you know, I bloody well hate you for it, but you're not the only one who'll blow a couple of gaskets if I follow you, but Harry..." She put her hands to her head, and pressed her eyes shut tightly.

"Gin," Harry said softly as he took the necessary steps to her and gently pulled her hands out of her hair. She tugged her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going to give up on you, Harry. So you better give up that thought right now. I'll be here when you finish-" Harry felt Ginny swallow, but she kept going, speaking into his robes, "when you finish with Voldemort. "

Harry hugged her back, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

After what seemed like an hour to Harry, Ginny pulled away and left the compartment. Before she closed the door again, though, she paused, looked back and said quietly, "I love you, Harry."

Harry was stunned. He sat down quickly and watched her shadow pass the frosted glass of the door's window.

He wanted to go after her so badly, but Harry knew that if her was going to keep her safe, he would have to avoid showing her how much he cared.

He spent the rest of the train ride staring blankly into space.

Ron and Hermione found him just before the train reached King's Cross Station.

They sat in silence until they reached the station. As the train came to a grinding halt, Harry stood and pulled down his trunk from the overhead shelf.

Just before he left the compartment, Ron stopped him. Harry paused to look at him curiously.

Ron took a deep breath. "We'll be at your uncle's house in a week. If you're not, well, we'll come after you. You'll survive if one side is hunting you, but not if both are."

At this, Harry gave a short laugh. Hermione hugged him fiercly, her eyes unnaturally sparkly with unshed tears, and Ron clapped him on the back.

With a final look at his friends, Harry left the train, crossed between the barriers, and walked toward where Uncle Vernon was waiting with Aunt Petunia.

"Let's go, boy." Uncle Vernon growled.

Harry looked at him with dull, blank eyes and started to head out of the station. Before he could reach the parking lot, however, Harry caught sight of Ginny. Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Ron was watching Hermione walk towards her parents and Ginny was calmly standing beside their luggage carts. Her face was white and tense. She looked straight at Harry, and realized what she was seeing. Her face showed no sign of seeing him, but Harry could tell that she had by the way her ching came up a tiny bit.

"Come on, Harry!" Aunt Petunia called crossly.

Harry sighed and turned to go, his heart aching, and his mind focused on one thing.

Voldemort.

* * *

So, now its your turn. Should I continue the story, or leave it up to JKR? REVIEW PLEASE! and have a happy holiday, whichever one you celebrate!


End file.
